


It's time  for the  truth

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This  story  is meant  to  continue  the 10th  episode of the 1st  season with a little twist.<br/>Mainly , I  didn't want  Franky  to  come  across like a predatory love-thug.  She's strong , she knows  who  she is: she can be in  love  but  she's not a bully lover.<br/>In  my  view,  Franky wanted to  break Erica annoying self -control which goes up until denying her utmost feelings of  love.  Therefore that's why she corners Erica,  so she  can  make her  face  the  truth,  but  not  to teach  her  some mean  lesson.<br/>So  Franky  won't  ironically  smile  at the  end when  she leaves. This is  how  I  would  direct  the  scene  and  continue  the  story.<br/>And  yes, in  my  version (spoiler)  Erica will not  leave after season 1, well ..  not  for  good  anyway. ;)<br/>I  hope you'll  enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandora

_She didn’t expect how things twisted._  
Yeah, yeah, Franky has been always pushy and flirty , always with that "I know what you want" - grin , but Erica got used to it. It almost became the norm. She would probably wonder what’s wrong , if Franky didn’t act with that kind of smart ass predatory bravado attitude.  
Truth to be told, sometimes, she even enjoyed that kind of tease. She would never admit it out loud, obviously. Damn, what a mess.  
She felt sometimes Frank’s attention is like some sort of special secret song, dedicated for Erica only – a passion that she was never given before. 

But then it happened. She didn’t wanted , she didn’t expect it, she was caught with her guard down and that’s just not conceivable because she’s always in control, always. Doesn’t matter how shitty the situation is at work, or if she had some argument with Mark, she’s the master of the game, she’s always professional and always in control.  
Or so she thought until today…  
Erica sits at her desk. The secretary must have left. “Obviously she left. What time was it..? Eh... Who cares…” - she thought - “Must be late, since the street lights are already on.”  
Erica is fixing some point in the empty void , breathing slowly and heavy ..The light in her office is off, so now there’s some sort of blurry twilight with the lights outside.  
She’s not able to move much, sips a bit of water... and sighs. 

***

_  
_

Earlier today … 

After all the crazy story with Bea’s daughter she needed something a thread, a trace, a clue, she felt that Jacs was involved but she couldn’t prove it - she thought. Damn! It's so stupid this feeling of helplessness.  
So she hoped the other top dog , Franky, would be able to provide some information to help her untwist this crazy thing. Though she knew - no inmate will spill the beans , even if they are from “competitor" team, it’s the unwritten rule in this place, well that is if you want to survive.  
But hey, worth to try, isn't it? She’d be frustrated afterwards, but at least she did all she could. So she asks Vera to bring Franky to the Governor’s office.  
And go figure, Franky refuses to spill anything and even more than that, she came across rather predatory .  
Eventually Erica loses it and asks her to get leave , but Franky's strangely telling Erica “the thing that scares you the most .. is that when you’re fucking him , you’re thinking of me”.  
Erica wants her out! She’s furious. The nerve to say such a thing , out loud ! - she trembles. And how does she know it anyway? Does Franky read minds?  
But Franky pushes her in that corner next to the door , pressing softly her hand on Erica’s abdomen.  
Ha! Erica's SO pissed off. Yet, she doesn’t know if she’s pissed off at Franky , or at herself , or just at of the burning truth she’s given to listen from the inmate.  
Erica pushes her : “ Get out!” - She warns.  
And then.. Something happens which will twist the prey and the predator: Franky dives Erica in a deep, powerful , breathlessly and passionate kiss.  
Well Erica did try to fight , for few seconds, but with this kiss something cracked in her , that thick wall of power and self-control, and the passion burst trough like a strong waterfall and so she just dived with it.  
She just couldn’t fight it anymore. Pandora’s box has been opened and she felt the strong emotion drilling in her veins, the blood was racing like after the marathon, her breath was heavy , and her eyes.. were begging " what have you done to me..?" She just shut them close and held on Franky's shoulders.  
Ah these feelings grew everyday by - but she pushed them away in the back of her head. But now , the acknowledgment to herself that what she’s feeling is indeed real - real as those lips which are caressing hers , deeply and breathlessly - and strong as she never felt before.  
Erica transformed into a burning fluid and apparently so did Franky. It wasn’t a game anymore.  
With this kiss everything became real, damn real.  
She’s was gasping for air, frustrated, overwhelmed and defeated, but Franky just didn’t stop she went for more. Erica kissed her back , and in the same time , she gave up a sigh and trembled with her eyes glistening with tears.  
Like Franky would have felt the huge bolt in Erica’s heart, the kiss stopped, yet she didn’t move, she remained there dwelling, so close.. so close that they could drink their own fire. Erica didn't move either. She didn't deny anything anymore, she didn't want to leave anywhere. If she could remain in that bubble of love where there's only her and Franky, no rules, no judgement , no explanations.  
They rested in each-other ’s eyes , searching in the eyes deepness of their lover.. There was a click in their hearts, like wheels begun to move in the same rhythm , they both started to softly shake while their breath was so heavy and the air was so hard to breathe.  
Franky read the love, the overwhelming , the fear of diving in such an impossible relation – at least for the moment in the given context, the fear of being caught, the strength and the scare of the ultimate truth : it’s not a game anymore. It’s real.  
She can feel it in every single cell oh her body. She opened some secret door , and now , they both know what's beyond that door.  
Damn, damn you...  
Franky wipes softly her hands on Erica’s breast and shoulder , her eyes damp . Nobody made her feel this way.  
Erica feels like she’s about to fall , this is to much. Yet .. Franky , who read her mind , takes her in her arms silently , softly yet surely and holds her like in a safe nest very tenderly.  
Nobody says anything.  
They’re just looking in each-others eyes and they’re both swimming in tears : Erica for the heavy and deep truth she just wordlessly acknowledged , and Franky , for the broken glass that she managed to spread all over Erica's heart which obviously hurts her - and Franky never wanted to hurt her. Ever. She loves her way too much for that. But there's no way back now, so she's just there for her: mind, heart, flesh and love.  
It’s love and pain in the same time , but also fear of loss. 

***

So after this thing happened Erica wasn’t able to deal with anything , she couldn’t think anymore. After the kiss there were no words. Once Franky left , she just sat at her desk and twisted slowly unconsciously a post-it she found while tapping slowly her hand on the desk .  
It’s like all her priorities have changed.  
In this conditions she could not continue, she couldn’t keep her professionalism and keep working in the place where she’s supposed to be the Governor of the one.. she.. passionately fell for.  
The very idea saddened her.. She didn't want to think at the possibility of not seeing Franky anymore. She felt a cold shiver and unsafe.  
Erica just wanted to close her eyes and be held by Franky, no questions asked, no explanations to give - to anyone. Just to dwell in the safe arms of her lover.  
"I got to snap out of it !"- she shook her head like she wanted to put her mind in place again.  
It's late , probably Mark arrived home by now. She should probably leave , she feels so tired.  
What a day..  
Once she gets out of her office, for some reason, instead of going towards the exit , she returns to the compound...


	2. Please...

There’s the echo of some high hills on the empty hallway.  
The lights of the night shift are already on. It’s 20h30.  
Erica wasn’t in a hurry, yet she walks with a very decided attitude. She won’t go back now. She needs to do this - her heart , at least, was telling her to..  
Her rational brain , however , was pulling her back as much as it was needed to plant the seed of a doubt.  
 _But she just had to_ \- she thought - _she owes herself that much and she owes it to Franky too._  
Sighs.  
She approaches the main entrance to the block.  
 _Hopefully there won’t be any officers at the main security door at this hour, and since she has the clearance she can badge her way in. No biggie._  
Fuck.. There’s one.  
There was this young new officer in the night shift, 25 years old, Joel Crawford; he’s very good at following orders and not discussing them as far as it seems.  
Since he started recently and he wants to make a good impression, when he sees Erica , he wonders - if it’s not a surprise control or something of the On duty guards. He inhales in anticipation and as soon as Erica approaches, he’s pulling out this servile smile.

That’s the last thing I needed - Erica thinks - now I’ll have to invent something. Suddenly she remembers she had some application form she forgot to give Franky today. _Well with all that happen, can you blame her? So she’ll improvise on that._  
Wait a minute, I’m the Governor - I can visit as I please, it can be a matter of high security for example – she follows her thoughts.  
Ah fuck, she’s to stressed out about the entire story, then her position in Wentworth prison, keeping professional, then, of course , what people would say if they’d find out she’s in love with an inmate.  
She just has to make Franky understand, their story cannot continue, or she’ll be forced to leave – and by thinking that her heart shrank - I will miss her - she thought.  
If there’s one thing Erica hated the most was gossip about her private life. Or her private life was always off-limits for the people she worked with, she never really talked about it. Even when she got engaged with Mark, she didn’t talk about it afterwards. One could have probably noticed by the looks of a delicate ring on her right hand, but that was all.  
Eventually Erica felt the need to give some explanation to the officer , just in case, you know , to cover her back , since she was there , out of office hours, with one official witness - officer Crawford , doing a personal visit to one of the inmates, it can frown some eyebrows “upstairs”. She could not invoke the “security issue” reason, because if ever she’d have a security suspicion that has to be put on the record and reported to Channing.

What could be so important that she had to do that visit now, in the evening? - one might ask.  
 _She was the Governor, wasn’t she? She didn’t need to give any explanations to anyone, or anyway to anyone of her subalterns with respect to how she judges it’s better to manage her prison._

\- Oh , hi Joel!  
\- Good evening, Miss Davidson! Everything alright? I thought you left already.  
\- Yeah well, you know how it is, work , work , work. It’s a never-ending story sometimes, especially with the latest events – said Erica , referring to Bea’s daughter story.  
\- Sure do. But there’s a time when you just need to know when to say stop - he said with a smile - otherwise work can eat you alive.  
 _Now, isn’t he a philosopher?_ \- Erica thought to herself.  
As far as “eating alive” part went, she could feel it; her work did swallow her and starting with tonight it devoured her entirely. She sighs and continues.  
\- Yeah , I was about to leave and I realized I forgot to give this form to fill in to Franky Doyle. She’s got to prepare this and return it by tomorrow morning 09h00, in order to register herself for the next exam. And since I won’t be here tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure..  
 _I am just rambling on, ain’t I?_ \- she thought to herself – _way toooo many explanations given to one who’s meant to just follow orders . Keep cool._  
But in the state of mind she had , after the crazy acknowledgment of this afternoon , she was stressed and she could never be too careful, especially with the people in here.  
\- Ah I see , isn’t that the one you’re tutoring for the law school? - says Joel politely. Sorry , Ma’am, I didn’t get everyone’s name , I’m here since one month only.  
\- Yes indeed. Ah no problem, Joel, you’ll get used to them. Don’t worry. - she replied with a kind smile.  
 _Especially Franky’s name_ \- she wanted to add - _she’s always in trouble, and now I am too._

 

No further questions asked, the officer opens the door and lets her in.  
She’s in front of Franky ‘s cell , she knocks gently , waits a moment and then she steps in. Her heart is racing thousand miles per hour. 

***

Franky was laying on her back on the bed , lights out . She’s not asleep. How could she be?  
Thoughts are swarming in her head and she just cannot deal with any of them. She’s getting soft, aye? Damn… The very idea is frustrating.  
She was always the sarky - snarky type, well at least for the outside world. It’s just her strategy, ever since she was a teenager : always attacking before anyone did, it gave her a step ahead, and she was in control like that. But Erica saw passed that, saw her for who she was.  
Today she kissed Erica, damn that felt intoxicating , it was like her senses were exacerbated hundred times. She didn’t want that kiss to end. But the episode shook her entire top dog attitude.  
 _I’ll show her_ – Franky thought just before she pushed her in that corner of her office – _all this entire uptight attitude, always denying the obvious! I’ll make her see, I’ll make her admit the obvious…_  
Initially this unstoppable wrecking feeling it took over her , she wanted to break Erica, to make her admit… And she did in a way . Mission accomplished, you'd say !?  
Well, fuck…  
While she was kissing her , she felt _that_ Erica - who always had the control over things, always with that poker face of hers - suddenly transforms under her touch into something so damn fragile, so damn breakable. And this , _this_ made Franky shatter as well.  
She didn’t want to hurt Erica, but she did, she broke her in shards and, in the process, cut herself too. It was painful now.  
It was painful for Franky to feel Erica’s pain and to know that she , Franky, caused it.  
The inmate didn’t expect that outcome.  
 _I’m sorry … I .. didn't mean to .. I .. love you_ \- she wanted to articulate - but she couldn’t - she instantaneously felt some bitter tears in her eyes, like a reflex , as soon as she felt that pain.  
She just couldn’t speak she felt a big core of pain in her throat. Erica didn’t say anything either.  
 _Well at least she stopped pretending; she kissed me back, didn’t she?_  
Her eyes glistening with tears , like they would be wired together, Erica had the same reaction . They are wired together, they are fucking wired in love, but nobody said anything. It was like time stopped. A frame of time and space totally frozen with them inside.  
This is so messed up , man, so messed up! – Franky thought.  
She took the pillow and threw it angrily in the door’s direction wondering what’s going to happen now : _Will Erica avoid her? Will the tutoring classes be over? Will she be able to look her again in the eyes? Will she.. ?_  
Franky got a pain in her stomach like somebody just punched her. The very idea of losing Erica felt like a life threat.  
She was watching the ceiling with all these thoughts in her head when she heard a small knock in her door, she didn't move though.  
Then the door clicks open and , bloody surprise , the last person she would expect…

***

She slowly and cautiously sat on her bed looking at Erica with this “I don’t know what to expect“ - look . Yet she pulls out her snarky mask, but the tone of her voice is rather sad and uncertain , like there’s the gamble of her life and she’s got only one card to bet on.  
Erica shuts the door behind her.  
\- A personal visit from the Governor, especially at this romantic hour, well that’s a first! What gives? - says Franky with a low voice and forcing a dumb smile.  
Erica smiles back in the same note.  
\- Franky … -Erica sighs and continues frail - .. I ... forgot to give you this form to fill in. It’s for your future exam.  
\- And couldn’t wait til morning, hey? – the inmate replied with a weak grin. _She’s really not good with pretending now_ \- thinks to herself.  
Uncomfortable pause. They both breathe low.  
Then Erica argues:  
\- Well , it couldn’t , because you need to have it submitted to the secretary first thing in the morning, and I.. well, I won’t be here tomorrow.  
 _What the fuck?!??_ Franky jumps out of her bed like somebody slapped her with a burning iron hand. See, this was exactly what she was afraid of. Her voice was excruciatingly making efforts to be heard, as if Franky exhausted all the energy she had left.  
\- You.. you just can’t do that to me!  
That’s the lowest state Erica ever seen Franky, so vulnerable.. so desperate. That top dog was all of a sudden a lost puppy.  
\- Franky… - Erica sighs.  
\- No, Erica, you just can’t. Am I being punished? Because you know , if you’re doing that just to teach me a lesson.. You know it’s just not fair. Is not fair to me, not fair to you! And you know it! You’re always playing this power game on me. And you know it works , because… because… of what I feel for you.  
Franky was loosing it.  
In a second she was next to Erica and she closed the gap between them.  
Erica's heart was racing, her face was red and her skin was stinging. There was only one thing could make this go away. But that happened once, and it can never happen again.  
\- Franky , please.. you have to understand..  
\- Understand what ? That you’re so afraid to say what you feel for me? And the best solution for you is just to leave Wentworth? And now you'll be tossing me in the trash along with all your memories from this place?  
\- Franky..  
\- Today I kissed you, and you kissed me back! I felt you trembling like a leaf in my hands, I felt your pain and your anger, I felt..  
 _I felt your love_ \- Franky wanted to say but she swallowed her words. She won’t say it out loud , if Erica won’t admit it. Yet they both know what’s what. A look can say more than a thousand words, and only since this afternoon- both of women exchanged tomes.  
Erica cupped her face; she just lost herself for a second in those green eyes, and then rested her hands on Franky’s nape lowering softly her head as if she was guilty of something. She felt powerless.  
Franky was breathing low and irregular, desperation was written all over her face. She flinched searching for something to help her out , as if she would have found it in her cell around them , or some magic thing that would come out of nowhere and save her from this mess. She didn’t believe in miracles , but now, all she knew was she didn’t want to lose Erica.  
Franky took Erica in her arms tenderly so their bodies were in a sweet close embrace so she could almost feel the beatings of Erica’s heart and whispered softly caressing Erica's face:  
\- Please say it, say it for me.. I just want to hear it… - she pleaded at lost for words.  
Erica gasped for air. Both women were heavily breathing now. Something’s got to happen - there’s so much tension around it’s exhausting them both.  
Those green eyes weren’t veiled in bravado anymore; they were just full of warm sincere and passionate love. It was the _special limited edition of Franky_ – a gem only for Erica’s eyes to see.  
\- … I.. - Erica just couldn’t find her words, even though they were so very simple. Lost in Franky’s eyes all she managed was to breathe.  
Franky leaned on while remained connected to Erica’s eyes , she almost stopped breathing , she waited with her lips parted and the silence exploded in her ears.  
Erica forced herself to articulate , like she'd use her last remaining energy:   
\- I... love you , Franky… - Erica said in one breath and gave a big sigh after, like she went all the way deep inside her heat of hearts just to bring those words out into the light.  
And so it goes, Franky couldn’t stop herself anymore, she kisses Erica deeply , expertly and so very sweet , just intoxicating, like she wanted to give Erica, in exchange for her trip to her heart and back , all the fire she was burning since a while now, fire which reached its highest peak and it simply emerged to her surface..  
\- I love you too - she whispered - I love you so much, Erica. I won’t let you fall, trust me ...  
And she kissed her again. Erica responded in the same way sweet and hungrily as before. She felt so good in Franky’s arms, with her soft burning lips against hers.  
They were both smiling. Erica felt exhausted like she had to move mountains while saying that sentence.  
With all this said, things seemed less heavy now, it felt like they could breathe again.  
Erica rested her head on Franky’s shoulder and whispered:  
\- Please, just… just hold me tight… Please…  
And so she did. At this point Franky felt like she had superpowers , that she could go to war against all the people who did not approve of their relationship, with a sure win.  
\- I won’t let go.. - Franky replied and held her close, while caressing Erica’s blond curls - and please, just don’t leave, don’t give me up, don’t give _us_ up.  
Erica didn’t say anything, she looked like a child who had a long bad dream and now, awaken, she feels - at least for the moment - safe and reassured.


	3. Remember  me

Tired and .. yeah .. she needs to start making some order in her life. With all the latest events she feels like chocking.  
First thing’s first.  
When she arrived home it was insanely late , about 22h00. Go figure.!  
Mark was almost finishing fixing dinner. Since Erica called in late , he took his time.  
The light was warm and cozy, and ironically , what she heard when she entered was a song she used to listen often " My baby just cares for me.."  
 _"Of course she does"_ \- she thought with a sigh.  
She looked at Mark.  
\- Hey! - he says  
\- Hey.. - she whispered, exhausted, with almost no voice.  
\- Talk about workaholics, aye.. What was it this time that you needed to stay up this late?  
I think whatever it is, you need to slow down a bit.  
\- Yeah, you're probably right. Eh, you know, the usual. There's nothing pink within those walls.  
Although .. - she thought to herself.. Then she couldn't suppress a smile.  
-What do we have for dinner? - she asked to change the subject.  
\- I thought about a simple salad and some Bordeaux wine from 2007, Château Pape Clément - he offered - a very good year. Besides, I got a promotion today , I feel like celebrating.  
\- You did - said Erica absent - that's nice. I.. Mark, I am sorry I am a bit tired - she looks dazed - I'm not sure I'll be able to be the perfect company for this – and points to the bottle of wine.  
\- Of course, no worries , I can understand - he smiled sheepishly. You had a full day.

Erica sat across at the table while continuing to watch absent , while Mark was setting the table , pouring the wine and talking about his day, the promotion, what his colleagues said , they really have to go out for a drink to celebrate this , maybe this weekend..  
Then Erica didn't hear him anymore.. like she just managed to mute his image and enclosed herself in a bubble where time stood still.  
Her mind traveled back to few hours ago...

**

__  
Franky's cell.. Don't give us up! - She said.  
If only would have been that simple. And the way that sentence sounded? It wasn't up to her, thank you very much! There were things much bigger and she didn't control them.  
The thought she might lose Franky didn’t stay alright with Erica either.  
Now , isn't that ironic? She always secretly wanted to lose control, to play with danger, to juggle with fire , she didn't want safe. There you have it , now, in this crazy circumstances it was everything but safe.  
Yet she was afraid to let go of the main wheel, to let go of control, because she could lose everything in a blink of an eye : her job, and with that Franky, her joke of fiance, her career..  
Why Franky put the responsibility on her? She's not the master of this game.  
She just wants to keep a good pose, to control as much as she can, well .. or at least to give impression she's in control. It's all about the illusion we build in others about ourselves in the end. Isn't it? Never show weakness. And Franky should know better. That’s what she does to keep it up in the prison jungle.

But in that moment, in Franky's arms , she just didn't want to pretend any longer. She wanted to afford herself a moment of truth, the burning passion built and then repressed for so long. Thanks to Franky's snarky approach , that ice broke earlier today, now there was no wall anymore, she was in front of the woman she fell for.  
Intriguing, scary, flaming desire mixed with desperation, a sweet curiosity and eager to be touched by the one who visited her dreams so many times.  
Don't give us up..!  
She kissed again Franky deep and very sweet dragging her lower lip at the end and then she pulled away, her face burning. Franky's eyes were like famished dark green lights.  
\- I will have to leave now.. - Erica said without hiding the disappointment of the inherent conclusion .  
Franky sighs then sweetly cups her face.  
\- I wish I.. could.. give you something of me .. - Franky dared - so you won't forget me.  
\- What are you saying , you silly ? - Erica smiled softly.  
Do you think there's way I could FORGET You? - she caressed her lips with her thumb and her hands sprung after all over Franky's messy hair.  
You , crazy girl, I love you .. - Erica whispered - I just need some time off , that's all.  
She continued thoughtfully: - I need to clear some things..  
\- Yeah.. - Franky said powerless... - I .. I wish I could fall asleep next to you .. and hold you in my arms when you wake up..  
\- I wish that too , baby... - Erica whispered softly - only now it's practically impossible and I don’t want any of us to get hurt.  
Franky squinted and then said:  
\- Still, I want to make sure you’ll get an idea of what it could be like - Franky suggested slowly brushing Erica's neck then breasts.  
Erica shivers and she gasps suddenly, her lips parted and her face is on fire:  
\- And how exactly do you want to achieve that?  
Franky smiles and pushes Erica slowly into the wall. This time is not to shatter her . She can feel Erica turning into melting lava under her fingertips.  
Franky becomes the ignition to a repressed nuclear fusion reactor. She cups gently Erica's breasts and kisses her thoroughly and lustfully , yet filled with a lot of that earlier acknowledged scary feeling: love. Unbuttons her shirt and uncovers Erica's golden shoulders: You are so beautiful…  
Erica grips to Franky's top and pulls it off in one movement.  
\- Interesting .. - Franky says with smile and a frown. 

She unzips Erica's pants and gently brushes them down with a soft caress , going down with them while spreading kisses on the blonde's midriff and pining her against the wall . Erica's breathing is heavier and feels a throb in her inner thighs. She's all a liquid steam and fire , besides she feels the imminent and crazy need of release.  
\- Franky.. - she pleads whispering ..  
\- Sshhh! - Franky comes up and teases her while kissing her again ever so hungrily.  
I want you to remember me inside you - says Franky hoarse slowly against Erica's parted lips with a very serious look.  
And that is nothing of the usual-Franky everybody gets to see. It's the off-guard-Franky with no cards hidden in her sleeves.  
The doors to a very-vulnerable - Franky are opened and they are only for Erica to get in. There's a sweetness and a seriousness in the way she speaks and caresses Erica, in the way she just transforms herself in this other ball of fire , ready to merge with the lava she melted in Erica.  
Listening to Franky's words, Erica feels she cannot hold on any longer:  
\- I want you - she says- I want you inside me, I want to have the trace of your touch inside of me – she whispers. 

Franky's breathing low and fast, she feels she's plugged in high voltage, she'd devour Erica in one bite.  
The blonde pushes Franky on the bed, slowly taking off her sweatpants and throws them on the floor. She kisses her breasts , then mouth, languidly.  
Franky grabs her tight and rolls over so she can be on top:  
\- Your wish is my command - Franky gasps with a sweet smile , she cups Erica's shoulders and then her back so she can undo her bra.  
Erica's breasts are soft and silky and burning, as the touch of her entire body melts against Franky.  
The inmate takes off her bra and presses against Erica's breasts hers, while kissing her deeply and caressing her thighs. She pushes her hips against Erica's and the response is immediate , hasty almost , desperate.  
\- I want you inside me.. Please, baby - Erica pleaded again.  
Franky traced kisses all over Erica's breasts and abdomen til she reached the waistband of the knickers and she peeled them off , placing slowly kisses on Erica's clit , then sucking it hungrily - which drove Erica crazy even more.  
She was more than ready, she was desperate ready .  
Franky went slowly with two fingers inside of her . She was so eager to have Erica come undone under her touch.  
Eager , yet extremely emotional. Because obviously, she can brag with a wide previous making love experience, yet she never felt like this for anyone, and with Erica was different.  
It was like she couldn't afford to do any mistakes - as if she could do mistakes in this field, right?- she thought again.  
Still, when you are meant to be perfect for the one and only who really counts in your heart, your mind gets funnily scared.  
She just wanted to give the best of her to Erica.  
Franky started to fuck her slowly, while her lungs seem to explode , she could feel her own heart beating, the blood was rushing through..  
She felt Erica's hot wet sex pulsing around her fingers, while her hips were riding the rythm imposed by Franky and sometimes pushing herself against Franky's hand even harder. A mix of desperate moaning and deep gasping - both Erica and Franky - while imerged in the rough intoxicating moment. Erica took Franky's head in her hands and brought it up so they can look in each-others eyes .  
\- I ...want ... you ..so much - Erica says exhaling the words - you .. drive me ..crazy , baby..  
Then bit a kiss on Franky’s lower lip, and dove into her green eyes again.  
\- You too - Franky admitted gasping.  
Then she started with circular movements to stroke Erica’s inner-lips and clit , eventually started to fuck her with three fingers.  
She went deeper and harder, until she felt Erica clenching around her fingers. 

Body tight against body , her mouth against Erica's , so very close they can breathe each-others fire. When she came Erica gave a moan and then a long cry which Franky tamed in a languid kiss .  
She slowly said: " I want you to come against my mouth". Erica nodded breathing so ever deeper.

And so she went down on Erica's wet sex and she fucked her with her tongue , which prolonged the orgasm Erica she just had . It made her feel like in a free falling, yet not afraid.  
She felt crazy in love, she wanted to free fall with Franky in her arms. There was no safety net , it was just the crazy love bubble she was in and she didn't wanted to ever get out.  
She moaned and shook crazily on the peak of each orgasm Franky brought her.  
Ultimately Franky took Erica in her arms and held her tight.  
\- I love you ... ! - Franky said . Then Erica got to taste herself in a warm kiss..  
\- You are one crazy babe , are you aware of that? - Erica said with a chuckle.  
\- Yeah, well, I get that , any now and then.. - says Franky with a smart-ass grin  
\- Yet , you just found yourself the taming master. - suggests Erica frowning .  
\- Ooh reaally?! – Franky smiles in disbelief.  
-Uhum.. - Erica throws a wise-ass smile - Really!  
Then she grabs Franky by her hips and turns her around so she can be on top. Franky is taken by surprise by the stamina and the sure precise movements.  
\- Now , don't you dare to move- Erica warns seriously - I'm in charge now, you wild crazy lion.  
Franky doesn't move, she's like hypnotized. Erica goes down, massaging Franky's sex trough her panties and eventually going in. Franky trembles and throbs, hangs on Erica tight..  
\- Baby..  
\- Yes.. - whispers Erica..  
\- Did I tell you how beautiful you are..?- Franky gasps.  
Erica smiles, claims Franky’s lips in a kiss and dives harder her fingers in Franky's sex. It doesn't take long and Franky's head throws back, inhaling deeply. She moans heavily and arches her back , her fingers dig deep in Erica's flesh.  
Erica's present in every spasm, exhale and moan of Franky's release moment. Her eyes are searching Franky’s and once she finds them she holds them in hers. It’s like a fluid of light is traveling trough their eyes. She feels happy and in crazy in love.  
\- I love you, baby - she says ultimately- don't forget that... when you think I might give us up.  
Then she kissed her thoroughly and lost again in Franky's eyes.  
\- I won’t forget.. - Franky admitted.  


**

\- More wine? -  
\- Ah? I'm sorry... I... what? - she looked as she just woke up from a dream.  
\- Wine, do you want some more ? - Mark said smiling.  
\- Ah.. I.. I think I'll be going to bed.  
\- Are you okay ? You seem like living in a different world. Earth calling Erica, over! I repeat, do you copy? - Mark tried a joke.  
Erica smiled, dumb, and then said: - I really need to go to bed. Sorry… It's been a full day for me.  
She took a shower, noticing few bruises left from earlier when crazy made love with Franky. Humm.. The she just hoped she managed to give her some too - she thought smiling.  
While the hot water was caressing her skin , she remembered Franky’s caresses. She wished she could be with her now, so she could feel her soft hot skin against hers, and eventually, so she could fall asleep in her arms. She' s carelessly passing her hand trough her wet hair . She felt so worn out. She missed Franky already.  
Sighs.  
Smiles and sighs again. Brushes her teeth and then she heads to bed. She hopes her dreams will be flooded with Franky.  
Now she knows for sure, she just cannot marry Mark. She's got to tell him their relation is over.  
It's useless to lie to herself and eventually to keep Mark in a relation where she's not present and she doesn't believe anymore, if she ever did.  
Ah so many things ... - Erica thinks to herself.  
She lays in bed and dives softly in her sleep.


	4. Changes

Opens her eyes and stretches lazily. She hears noise in the kitchen.  
She so not in the mood to get out of bed; she just turns so she’s facing Mark's side, but he’s not there. Today it'll be crazy - she thinks.  
Looks for the radio alarm, it’s blinking 07h30 A.M.  
She yawns.  
Erica already announced she's going to take off few days so she doesn't hurry out of bed.  
Today she's meant to find the way to tell Mark her decision, namely that their relation is a lost cause and she doesn’t believe in it anymore.  
She doesn't want to come across as mean or anything because is not in her nature.  
She feels fed up though, then she feels pity for him, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, yet either way she'd twist her words she cannot avoid the obvious: their relation is something sterile, synthetic that works mechanical. There's no passion, no lust, ultimately no love.  
She feels a bit guilty too, since she stupidly accepted his proposal. She answered without really believing in it; her answer was rather automatic, like their relation the past years.  
Did she ever love him? She thinks she did… well at least at the beginning. The word is rather like than love. But you cannot just decide to be with someone for the rest of your life, if you only like them - she thinks – That was so irresponsible...  
Damn!  
When she looks at Mark, she doesn't feel even a drop of what she’s given when she catches the glance of Franky. Not to mention when she dives in Franky’s eyes. 

Definitely, definitely, she's doing the right thing for both.  
Why to block him into thinking he's in a solid relationship, and most important why should she get stuck in such a thing. She deserves to be happy, everybody does. And she's in love, as she was never before, with Franky.  
It's a crazy delicate situation, and even if wouldn't be the case for Franky to be in jail for the time being, the fact that she has so easily and relentlessly fallen for another person should tell her everything about her relation with Mark.  
She's taking a quick shower, then, while she's putting on her bath robe, checks -in:  
\- Mark , still here?  
\- Yeah, made the coffee already. Gotta run though. I’m late, sleepy head!  
\- I need to talk to you – she says with a hesitant voice.  
\- Well , Erica, it'll have to wait because I really need to go.  
\- It's important, it's .. about us. - she looks serious and rather nervous.

Moment of silence.

Mark has a flicker of surprise on his eyes and the imminence of something unpleasant waves on his face.  
Whatever it can be, he didn't see it coming and also he's not sure he can deal with anything negative on that topic, not now anyway.

\- Yes…?  
\- Mark.. I..  
\- What .. – he says with a suspicious voice yet with a sheepish smile- Changed your mind again..?  
We're going back and forward since a while now… I guess this should tell us something.  
He’s staring at the floor.

\- Well, we agree – she continues - And so I think the marriage is not a good idea.  
\- There you go ! - he says with a triumphant I told you so - smile .  
No worries, Erica, I understand. There are a lot of couples who lived years without getting married; no paper in the world could make two people in love with each-other more than they already are.  
\- Well, exactly. So... about love...  
\- Oh? - he raises an eyebrow smiling shyly in disbelief.  
\- Yeah, you see, our relation doesn't really work since some time now. - she sighs - and I'm sure you felt it too.. and .. I…  
Damn this is so hard – she thinks.

\- Wait a minute, what are you talking about? - his voice sounds hasty and angry.  
We have a great relation. We communicate great; we have a great sex life.

\- Well precisely... we don't.. I'm not happy.. and I .. don't think I… love you... - she articulates and quickly adds - anymore..  
Erica sighs.

An awkward moment of silence settles on again. Nobody says anything and they cannot even look at each-other. 

Eventually, Erica continues: - Listen, let's be grownups about it, ok..?

Mark puts his work laptop backpack down silently, takes a seat and puts his head in his hands.

He really didn't see it coming - she thinks. But then, again when is he aware of anything happening to her or with them? Of how she really feels, of what she really wants?- she hits the chair leg in frustration.

\- I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you .. - she continues.  
.. his eyes rise up with hope..  
\- But only as a friend. We know each-other since so many years… I just… I don't want to hurt you, but I cannot be with you anymore. And if you love me, you'll see this is the best solution, to break up - that is. We both deserve to be happy, I hope we agree on that.  
And I want you to be happy, but I cannot make you happy… and neither can you - as far as I am concerned.

\- What are you saying, Erica, I am happy with you?  
\- Yeah, but I'm not... so, what do we do?  
She didn’t want to have a mean tone, but it did sound like face palm. 

\- And you realized that when, last night? – Mark’s asking hurt.  
\- Actually...- she pauses - no .. Remembering the last night a quick sweet smile rushed over Erica's face and she blushes.  
No - she continues - I realized some time ago, yet last night it got certain, there's no doubt in my mind.

\- Hum.. are you sure you were at work til late yesterday evening - articulates Mark angry - because funny things had to happen at your workplace, that you have to do overtime hours and then, what do you know, surprise!  
The thunder of rationality strikes: her relation doesn't work!! - Mark has an exasperated voice and rather frustrated.  
Anything else I should know?  
\- Not really.  
\- Not really , eh? We'll see about that!

\- Mark don't be foolish, I told you openly what I feel and think. I will not go on with this relationship. Since this is my flat, I would like you to find another place to stay in the coming days.

Mark looked at her like he was hit by a truck and he noticed just after the hit, as crazy as that sounds ; completely destroyed by the surprise, the unexpected avalanche of information that turned his life upside -down, one moment to the next.

The phone rings, she picks up, it's Channing. She doesn’t want to pick up, especially given the context, yet…

_Davidson speaking. Why home , obviously. Few days – as you probably know - need to take care of some urgent personal matters.  
What?!? Seriously? I am sorry Derek, but you'll have to deal with it without me.And I hope we agree , when one has taken days off , booked in advance, there are means to overcome their absence . So I don't think I'm the first person you should call about the situation. OK. Hope you'll get things sorted out._

Hangs up.  
With a big exhale she passes her hand through her hair nervously , then holds her head in her hands.  
\- What a jerk!?!

\- Apparently, someone got killed - that's why I was called - offers Erica.  
This inmate was one of the top dogs in that prison, I am just stunned by how and especially who took her out.  
I did not see it coming. - continues Erica like she'd talk to herself.

Then, looking at Mark , she adds :  
\- See, in my workplace it's a continuous adrenaline bat-shit going on, so yeah overtimes are sometime necessary when dealing with convicted criminals .  
Or did you think it's what? all-the-way pink ponies and rainbows candy-land?

He looks at her, says nothing, just takes his back-pack and leaves slamming the door.

Well, that went smooth. She feels terribly exhausted yet relieved.

***

It came like a strike. Nobody really saw that coming and when Bea went handcuffed through the hallways flanked by the two officers, full of blood on her white t-shirt, face and hands, it was a gasp of silence, it’s like they were afraid to breathe.  
Her eyes were like steel. She didn’t blink.  
A heavy tension swallowed the corridors; inmates stepped aside and looked up at her with a sort of fear, expectation and respect.  
A lot of the women thought Jacs deserved it.  
Will thought the same, ever since he spotted Meg’s bracelet in her cell. He even confessed to Fletcher that if Bea wouldn’t have done it , he was in the perfect state of mind to do it, without hesitation.

Channing who seemed to have blacklisted Erica Davidson since some time now, he took advantage of the situation and replaced the Governor “ temporarily” as he said in some official statement, “given the fact the things got out of control, Wentworth needs a better, stronger hand who will able to manage the difficult cases like this one”.

Franky and the girls were in their compound, after the “incident” they weren’t allowed to go out in the yard for the day. An investigation was on going.  
Given the context nobody was much of a happy camper.

The TV was on and the iguana face of Channing popped on the screen announcing the splashy news.

\- Fuck! No , seriously? – spat Franky more and more.  
\- Aww, your Gov is not Channing’s cup of tea, aye? – Liz points out with a sarcastic smirk faking empathic sadness .  
\- Fuck off , Liz! This is crazy ! Damn it! - Franky yells in frustration.  
\- Hold your horses, gal! - He said _temporarily_ , didn’t he? So it shouldn’t be so baaad. Aye, just stop panting like a teen. - she shakes her head.  
\- It would be a shame if she’d be laid off, is it? She is a good Gov’- offers Boomer.  
\- Ya’ think? – Franky’s voice was angry like never before.  
Everybody turned their heads in surprise.

\- Oy, Franks, you weren’t that upset when Meg got _replaced_! – grinned Liz.  
With a jump of a panther Franky grabs Liz and pushes her head against the wall while pushing severely her throat.  
\- Fucking crazy bitch! Don’t you ever joke about Davidson like that again – yells Franky stressing every single word. _If the looks could kill... _Liz’s gasping for air.__

Kim yells:  
\- Please , Franky! She’s joking! We don’t need more trouble than we have already. Please… 

Franky lets go. Looks at Kim, faces Liz who tries to regain her composure, looks at the others. She realizes that she’d give out too much, if she didn’t do it already , with her desperate reaction. Heads to her cell.  
Kim wants to follow her but Franky stops her and she just adds: _I need to be alone, Kim._ She complies and leaves. 

_They will think I’m getting soft_ \- Franky thinks to herself- _it will be obvious that I have a soft spot for Erica and that’s not good, neither for me and neither for her._  
What a coward, this Channing! Seriously! I wonder if she’s aware of the swap. Maybe she is.  
All of the sudden a rush of great fear exploded on her face: She won’t be able to see Erica for who knows how long. And what if she will really lose her job as a Governor, she won’t be able to see Erica, not at least until she's out. And that’s a bloody long time. Fuck that!  
With any luck of parole that would shrink her time to 2 years, and still that’s hell of a lot time away from Erica.  
Franky just cannot conceive that time apart. Not now, when they finally admitted their feelings to each-other. 

Some new officer comes along with a new girl. Since Bea is in the slot, the new girl was given Bea’s cell.  
She’s a tiny ginger with dark green eyes. She’s young, about 25- 27 years old, slender, and with a sort of interesting intelligent and piercing looks. 

\- Oy! New one, what’s your name? – inquires Boomer.  
\- Claudia - she replies with a faded voice, yet inspecting carefully each and every face of the group of women.  
\- Well princess, you’ll have to be better than that in he’e , if you want survive – that is. What happened, cat got ya’ tongue? – grins Liz  
\- What you’re in for?  
\- Security breach of classified data in a mainframe environment – she offers.  
\- One more time please, yet this time - try it in English?  
\- Well I accessed remotely some classified data which ….  
\- Oooh, oooh, I know.. so you’re a.. um.. What's that they call it.. ? Um.. a pirate, a _cybercriminal_ ? – assesses Liz in admiration  
\- Ah! Leave her alone, girls - Doreen says with a maternal voice.  
\- Where are you from, Claudia?  
\- I was born in Sydney, buy my father is Austrian.  
\- So you speak German too? – Liz concludes.  
\- Greman, English and French.  
\- Fuuuck oooff! aye!  
\- Seriously? – Boomer is excited like a kid in front of a chocolate cake.  
\- Girls, we have a new brain among us. - declares Liz. First the lawyer-to-be and now the geek! Beware!

-Oy, Frankeey! – yells Liz. Get out of your lair, gal, you won’t believe who honors us with their presence?  
Now listen here, Bill Gates – says Liz while facing again Claudia - you’ll need to meet the top dog. If you want to survive in Wentworth, you need to _know_ who’s the boss around here and _listen_ – adds sarcastically. ‘Cause otherwise you can always get chocked by some angry hand, ya’ know. Juuust saaayin’ !

Franky gets out of her cell. She wanted to be alone, yet , as a top dog she needs to remain in control. No transgression is allowed, she doesn’t need more complications than they already have. She needs to be in control.

\- What do we have here? – She says with the usual shrug. Fresh meat! What’s your story?

She sizes Claudia with her eyes like she wants to scan her story and her mind simultaneously.  
Then she adds to herself: _what a fine , fine piece._  
But in a second redresses herself, _she’s not on her own anymore. Yup, she’s fallen for the big one, she can consider herself in love, so joke’s over._ She becomes serious again.

Boomer approaches and fills her in with info quietly: her name’s Claudia and she’s a computer hacker or something like that. Kinda’ cute , eh?

\- Awww! - Franky pulls out a wolfish grin- Yooouuu don’t say. A hacker, eh? Respect, Ginger! How much you got?  
\- Now listen, Sexy, my name is Claudia, not Ginger! –says the young woman with attitude. As for time, I don’t know yet, it wasn’t decided. But the rumors are at least few months for starters.  
\- Challenging, little mutt! But I appreciate the compliment. I see you know your way around girls.  
Franky grips Claudia by her hair , not to hurt but enough to plaster her to the wall and then she whispers closely to her ear: Listen ginger girl , I’m the boss , I make the rules in here so don’t get smart with me, okay?  
Claudia nods and she’s let off the grip. 

-Now beat it to your room and don’t make me come there to teach you a lesson! How would they ever learn?!- says Franky rolling her eyes, as in asking the girls.

\- That was uncalled for, Franky.  
\- What, Liz, do you have any complaints?

Liz shakes her head in disgust.

***

Erica felt like she had to speak with somebody. The stone of her chest is off now, yet she needs to be comforted, she needs to talk with someone who can really understand her.  
She wishes Franky would be there..Sighs.  
Emma is what would be considered the nearest to a best friend. She was this cute lawyer; they knew each other since college.  
Besides, Emma was also a lesbian and when Erica first started to have those dreams and feelings about Franky , one year ago, it’s with Emma that she felt totally open to discuss, hesitant at first , then gained courage and felt at ease to open her heart.  
Emma was at least surprised by the confession. She used to say laughing:  
“I think my gaydar reached its expiration date and needs to be replaced ooor at least upgraded, because I never sensed in you anything but straight.  
Yet sometimes… hum.. I don’t know I must be getting old. Hahaha! ”

It’s noon. She calls Emma:  
\- Hey there, gal, are you free? Want to grab some lunch together?  
\- Sure thing. I am free til 04h00 P.M. then I have to be in Court. All good, I feel something happened? – adds the woman with a suspicious voice.  
\- Well, Emma , today I did it.. I told Mark I want to break up..  
\- Get out of here!! Really? – the voice says full of excitement.  
\- Yeah, I felt bad in a way, because I didn’t want to come up like a bully, didn’t mean to hurt him. But no matter how I chose my words I still felt like I was being harsh.  
I just had to say it. I just cannot lie myself anymore.  
\- Yeah, I totally understand..  
\- Did you tell him about Franky too?  
\- Of course not. Are you mad?! It’s difficult enough for him to grasp all this already. It would be pointless to give more details. And anyways, it’s not because of Franky that we broke up?  
\- Is it now?  
\- Well no. Our relation is not working since a long time now. I was just too coward not to admit it. – Erica sighs.  
\- Hum, in my opinion – follows Emma- your feelings for Franky were just the “nudge” that made you acknowledge out loud what you already knew, namely that your relation with Mark is a sad joke.  
\- Well, Emma, are you trying to cheer me up here? - Erica jokes.  
\- Not at all, I’m just being realistic, babes, since we’re at that point in your life, so to speak- she smiles.  
\- Anyway I’ll tell you all about it.  
When do you think we can meet for lunch? I let you choose the place.  
\- At about 01h30 P.M. ? You know that Italian restaurant on the same avenue with my office?  
\- Yeah, I love it.  
\- Awesome. I’ll meet you there.  
\- Great!

Erica starts preparing when she receives a call, again from Channing. She sighs looking at the mobile screen. _I just won’t answer! This is crazy._ She lets the answering machine take the message and she continues what she was doing. When ready she heads out of her flat, it was 01h00 P.M. . Just in time.

While heading to the parking lot she listens to the received messages. Her face immediately changes and she exhales yelling: That son of a...

Channing just announced her in a very cordial tone that she was “temporarily replaced given the special circumstances” but since he’s “not seeing her presence in Wentworth an add value, it would be wise if she’d reconsider her career path”.  
On short, in a very beat-around-the-bush way he fired her over a call, or better said over a message on her answering machine.  
Erica feels filled with adrenaline and rage.

While she’s approaching her car , somebody jumps behind her and grabs her arms. She fights to get out of that grip but she loses her hand bag in the process and the car keys. She bends to dig them up quickly yet the person throws with the entire body weight on her so she can’t move.  
\- Let .. go…of me.. ! What the..  
Mark!?!

Mark, apparently had several glasses of vodka , because he smelled like a happy hour brasserie counter.

\- I just cannot take this easy Erica, I cannot! I cannot go on like this.  
\- Mark, are you mad? This is not like you. I thought I told you this morning. Why would you want to go along with something which doesn’t feel real for both of us?  
Just.. let.. go..! - She says furious while breathing heavily.  
She fights to free herself from his arms.  
\- I don’t deserve this, Erica! I just don’t! I gave you everything… - he begs.  
\- And you thought that forcing yourself on me on the middle of the road would change my mind!? Or that would improve anything? You’re such a kid; you’re a kid with the body of a grown-up!

Immediately after she finishes her sentence, two strong hands pull Mark over, making him roll on the asphalt.  
\- Yo , chica, are you alright?- a soft yet confident voice asks.  
It was a beautiful Hispanic woman, about 35 years old, a mixture between a diesel dyke and a Marathon athlete and a warm light in her eyes.  
She helped Erica get up, picked up her handbag and car keys handing them over. It was something safe in her movements. Erica felt her tension diminish.  
The woman was smiling, yet she had a worried look.  
\- Does this man bother you, girl? Here, I think you might need this. And she hands carefully a tissue; there was a thin trace of blood on Erica’s chin.

\- Thank you. – Erica smiles. Well, _this man_ was just leaving. Weren’t you? - facing Mark.

\- You should stay out of businesses which don't concern you, lady? – says Mark angry yet heavily influenced by the several glasses of vodka he previously had.

\- Normally, I would do that. But I just cannot stand when people take advantage of others, especially when the forces ratio is rather disproportionate.  
 _Erica was stunned by the entire dialogue._

\- And besides - the woman adds - I don’t think this little lady consented to be grabbed and tossed to the ground by a drunken snob in a suit.  
Did you, chica?  
 _Erica shakes her head with a smile._

\- See? Figured that much! And so – the woman continues - if you want to fight, why you don’t pick somebody of your own size. Wanna fight? Bring it on! You’ll totally make my day, I’ll even skip the gym.

Mark stands up , he waves his hand in disgust and leaves while barely keeping his up-right position. 

\- Oh, I’m Alexandra , by the way, but people call me Alex. She grabs Erica’s hand in hers along with a warm smile.  
-I'm Erica . Nice to meet you, Alex.


End file.
